Days in the Life of Ben and RayK
by NaughtypastryChef
Summary: A series of mostly unconnected one-shots in the relationship of BF/RK. M/M, sex, language, homoeroticism. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. Though, man I wish I did. These characters belong to Alliance and the Pauls. I just play with them and make them happier than they were before.**

**Okay, this is a fandom I've been reading for a long time. I saw the TV show when I was in High School and fell in love. This is M/M hardcore smut. Be warned, this may not be your cup of tea. If anyone is interested in this fandom any further, PM me and I can point you in a direction.**

**There's a picture of these two boys on my profile. Benton Fraser is a Canadian Mountie and Ray Kowalski is a cop in Chicago. Diefenbaker is Fraser's deaf half-wolf that is his "pet." That's really all you need to know to fully understand this. Eh, either you'll get it or you wont. =)**

**This story is a series of mostly unrelated one-shots in their life together. I hope you all enjoy and leave me feedback—even if you decide that you don't like it.**

**BPOV**

At this point it was everything he did that drove me insane. From the tips of his bleached bonde experimental hair to the tips of his scuffed "shit kicker" boots, the man drives me out of my mind.

Here I sit on my cot in my office. The lights are out and I am alone, even Diefenbaker is out around the block tonight. Peace and quiet to contemplate the enigma that is Stanley Raymond Kowalski.

He told me that he loves me today. Of course then he had to add in some asinine statement about how it was symbolic. I let him out of the slip up. I let him back off and we went back to solving the case.

I sit here in the dark thinking about him. About how he wears t-shirts that show off just a hint of the tattoo on his bicep. About how his hair is always so excitable, just like him. About the glasses that he complains about but can't live without. I think they are quite sexy, personally.

My hand slips down my chest and stomach and rests on the waist of my boxers. I can feel that the more I think about him, the more excited I will become. If I am to work with him tomorrow, and I know that I can't stay away, I must do something about this pressure.

My hand dips under my boxers and wraps around my heated flesh. Only, when I close my eyes, it isn't my hand. The hand that I picture is slenderer and has longer fingers. It is slightly tanned and I can almost hear Ray gasping in my ear as he holds me.

Only I can't because it's just my imagination. My imagination has gotten me into a lot of trouble in my life. I first discovered that I was Bi-sexual when I was 14. I had to get up before dawn every morning to erase the proof of my infatuation with Mark before my grandmother awoke for the day. I used to let my imagination run wild with thought of Mark.

Those were the rambling fantasies of a boy; now I have much more detailed fantasies. Ones that involve Ray's hair rubbing on my body; his hands everywhere; his mouth on mine; his breath and words in my ear. With that final thought, I spill into my boxers.

I haven't done this much laundry since I was a teenager. I strip off the sodden underwear and use them to clean myself off. As I fumble around my tiny office/bedroom, I think to myself that,while my fantasies have gotten better my life has gotten worse.

Mark, at least, had feelings for me. I learned a lot about the male body in the summer we turned 15. It was fumbling and clumsy, as only first times could be, but it was real.

Ray will never see me the way that I see him; as an object of sexual desire. He loves me as a friend and nothing more. Though, sometimes, I see something in his eyes that tells me I may not be alone in my feelings.

I lay back on my cot naked, not wanting to bother with clothing for this evening. I would just have to wash it again anyway.

**RPOV**

Oh shit oh shit oh shit. I really said "I love you Fraser" to him didn't I? Aw man. He's gonna figure it out. He's gonna figure out that I went from friend to "wanna, gotta fuck you" in love and he's gonna pack up his wolf and leave me. Uh, I mean leave town.

Dammit, why can't I get this through my head, he doesn't want me like that. He's straight as an arrow. I'm, well, bent I guess. For so long it was Stella this and Stella that, then Stella left. I had a chance to figure out me.

And I figured out that guys turn my crank as much as girls do. More than girls sometimes. Especially when they're over 6 feet tall with broad shoulders and dark hair. With a slight Canadian accent and the best blue eyes I've ever seen.

Shit.

I'm not gonna sleep tonight. I'm thinking about him in the abr...absr...generally and I'm palming my half-hard cock through my sweat pants. I give up on sleep and strip out of my clothes.

I picture him that day at the crypt, looking at me and he's telling me that he finds me attractive, "very much so." Except we aren't in the crypt, we're in my apartment. There's no one around and I can say what I think of him too.

"Fuck yeah Fraser. Me too." And I'm throwing myself on him and shoving my tongue in his mouth, only I'm not. Reality hits me like a ton of bricks when I realize that I'm alone on my bed, jacking my dick to thoughts of my male work partner that aren't ever going to come true.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, going for simple. Picturing bigger, hotter hands on my body. I lick my fingers and twist and pull at my nipple, pretending that he's here and that's his mouth, biting and sucking on it.

Yeah, my dick, which had wilted a bit with reality, is getting back in the program. I plant my heels into the bed and arch my hips up, fucking my hand and thinking it's Fraser's hand. I'm moaning and weeping his name and a chant of "fuck me fuck me fuck me" and wishing that someone else was here, because I need another hand here.

I let may hand drift from my nipples down behind my balls and press against my opening. I'm thinking it's those big, blunt fingers of his, so the absence of lube is working for me. It's been a while; I want it to hurt a little.

My hand is stripping my cock so fast that I can't even see it. When my first finger is inside of me up to the knuckle, I hit that spot that makes the fireworks go off behind my eyes and scream out for my absent partner.

I arch up off the bed and shoot come all over myself; I just keep coming. It's been too long, and damn my body is glad for the release. I'm panting and lowering my body back down to the mattress.

Fuck I want that man. I would do anything to have him. But the partnership is good; it's greatness and I don't wanna fuck that up like I've fucked up everything else in my life. So this is, okay. Well, it's sad, but really okay.

Besides, if he makes me come like that without even being here, I might just die of coming if he were here.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Though damn I wish I did. HAH. This story will essentially stand alone, but all of the chapters will be in chronological order. Just thought all of my 5 readers would like to know that. Oh, and I've decided that we are going to bring back this Fandom, so spread the word ladies! MsKathy, you are a miracle worker, and I love you. This is for you!**

**Thanks for reading, and review please!**

**Imagine Whirled Peas**

**the NaughtyPastryChef**

RPOV

Crappy case, crappy day, all made even worse by the fact that I hadn't slept in a few nights. Well, okay, I'd slept, but not gotten any rest. He was starring in my dreams again. All in all, not a reason for concern. There are certainly worse people to dream about.

My Mountie... mmm, I'd certainly like to mount him. I had never really seen any of his skin other than his wrists or the back of his neck, but my imagination was running wild picturing the rest. Lots of smooth, pale skin, good muscles and, from what little I could tell through all the layers of red serge and crazy pants, the man had a great ass.

All of this was beside the point, he was my PARTNER. As in, work partner; as in I'm a cop and he's a cop. I wasn't worried about the "police reaction" or whatever, I was just worried about messing up our partnership. What if I tried something and he freaked out?

Sometimes I got glimpses of something in his eyes, when he looked at me with what looked like... hunger. Want. Lust. Love? Maybe my head was all messed up; I was seeing things that I wanted to see.

That's why I had invited him over. I'd looked at him and seen that flash of... whatever it was, and the words had just come spilling out of my mouth.

"You wanna come over tonight and decompress? Ya know, hang out with a pizza and some beers and watch the hockey game?" For a second he paused. I thought he was going to say no. He straightened his shoulders and looked me right in the eye, with that little lip curl that is the beginning of a true Benton Fraser Super Mountie smile.

"Only if you let me procure the refreshments." My eyes blinked a few times at that. I was distracted, I wanted the smile; I'd been waiting for it. The words didn't make sense right away.

"Huh?"

"Yes, but I'm bringing the beer." That had brought out the smile and I had a moment where I needed to reach down and adjust my dick in my pants. Nothing like a gorgeous guy smiling at you to make you hard quicker than a teenager.

Which brought me back to the moment. Why would he want me? I'm just a skinny Pollock with experimental hair, goofy looking glasses and a serious Chicago accent. I bounced around the apartment, pointlessly trying to clean.

I ordered the pizza, knowing that Fraser was due to show up anytime. I looked over at the turtle, thinking about asking his thoughts. I shook my head to talk myself out of it and headed into my bedroom to change out of my skanky work clothes.

Before I knew it there was knocking at the door. I hurried into the kitchen to grab my wallet, thinking it was the pizza.

"Hang on, I'll be right there. Sorry it took me so..." I trailed off in shock when I opened the door. It was the pizza, but it was also Fraser with the beer.

"Ah, Ray. I took the liberty of paying for the pizza seeing as the delivery person got here at the same time I did. Could I come in?" I mutely stepped aside and let Fraser into my apartment.

Fraser wasn't wearing the serge. At the same time, he wasn't wearing his usual off-duty clothes either. Nope, no flannel and old 80's style painted on jeans. Fraser was wearing dark wash, show off the ass, cup the package jeans, and an ivory Irish cable knit sweater that made me wanna do things to his neck. He was also wearing the Mountie boots. And he had the hat, of course.

_Oh, man, I wanna do things to him... who knew that those boots could be a turn on?_

"Ray. Ray. Ray. Ray. RAY!" He must have been doing that for a while. I shook my head to clear it of all the dirty things I wanted to do to him and smiled. Not just any smile, the patented "Ray wants to fuck you" smile.

"Hey Frase. So, pizza beer and hockey?"

An hour and 4 beers each later, we were lounging on my couch and I was no longer watching the game. I was watching Fraser. He was slightly drunk, I could see that. He was slouching, out of the super Mountie posture. His eyes were lidded from the beers and his mouth was open, staring at the TV.

As I watched, he brought the beer bottle to his mouth and took a long pull. How sad is it that I wanted to be that beer bottle? Without looking over at me, he got up off the couch and made his way into the bathroom, and I got a great look at his ass in those new jeans.

My mouth was watering. I was buzzed from the beer and more than half hard in my pants. I adjusted myself quickly and pulled my t-shirt down to cover my lap a bit. He came out of the bathroom to find that my gaze had never left the spot that he disappeared to.

We had a moment of something. A moment where his blue grey eyes stared into my grey green eyes and we... communicated. When he sat back down, he was much closer than before. We were touching from knee to shoulder.

I could feel the heat coming from him. My head was turned completely to the side so that I could keep looking at him. When he was this close I could smell him. He smelled like... like winter and leather and clean and just Fraser.

"Ray. Ray. Ray. Ray...." It wasn't demanding this time, it was soft and pleading.

"Fraser you look good." I saw a slight blush creep up his cheeks and he tugged on the collar of that sweater. I marveled at my mouth – brain connection, or lack thereof.

_I didn't mean to say that!_

"Thank you kindly Ray. I purchased new garments in the anticipation that you might admire them on me." I watched as he licked his lip and swiped his finger across his eyebrow. At the appearance of his tongue, I broke out into a cold sweat.

"Uh, you... you were hopin' that I'd like yer new clothes? Why?" There goes my stupid mouth again.

"Ah, yes Ray. I wanted you to think that I look good." My mouth was hanging open in shock. He leaned in closer to me and my brain started to go haywire. When he was so close that we were breathing the same air he spoke again.

"I think you look good too. I was hoping that you'd break the tension and say something. And now I know." He breached that last half-inch between us and kissed me.

It was even better than my imagination. It wasn't sweet and loving and tender. It was hot and messy and every nerve ending in my body came alive when I felt Fraser's tongue on my lips. I opened up and when his tongue slid and twirled around mine, I nearly came in my pants.

"Mmm m mmm m mmph?" It was hard to talk with his tongue exploring my mouth, but I made it work. He pulled back and we panted at each other for a moment. He latched onto my neck and hummed into my skin.

"What were you asking, Ray?" It was hard to concentrate with him marking me the way that he was, but I somehow managed.

"Can I call you Ben?" His head shot up and he looked at me with that amazing, winning smile on his face. My insides turned to goo with that smile.

"I would love it if you'd call me Ben." He reattached himself to my neck while he pushed my t-shirt up and spread his big hand across my stomach.

"Well Ben, I gotta tell you that you don't need new clothes to get my attention. You had it already." That gem got me another full blown room lighting smile before he crashed hip lips to mine.

I traced the teeth in his mouth before I remembered that I had hands and I could contribute to these proceedings. My hands found their way up under his sweater and spread over his chest and stomach. He groaned into my mouth.

That worked me up another notch. I shoved on his shoulders and he pulled back so that I could look into his eyes. He was a vision. Hair messed, lips swollen, chest heaving.

"Bedroom," I growled at him. I stumbled to my feet and tried to pull him with me, but he wouldn't move.

"No. Here." My jeans got even tighter as I watched him pull that sweater up over his head and start to unbutton those sexy – as – hell jeans.

"I... I... bedroom?" My voice was small and I was trying not to be angry at myself for asking a question instead of making it a demand. I watched him shake his head from side to side, and continue with the buttons on his jeans.

"If you were planning this, you shouldn'ta bought button fly jeans." I smirked and lowered myself to my knees between his spread legs. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes and pressed my face against his denim clad thigh.

His breath caught and we had another moment of silent communication while I helped him with his jeans. I simply opened them, nothing more. I sat back on my heels and threw my t-shirt over my head. His eyes were huge as I stood in once graceful motion and began to unbutton my jeans as well.

"Mmmm, you know, we aren't as young as we used to be. The bed would be a nice place to do this." My jeans were barely holding onto my hips as I turned and started to walk into the bedroom. A noise from the couch made me stop.

As I turned around to see what he was doing, my hands brushed the top of my jeans and they fell off. I had his undivided attention, and he had mine. Because his hand was down in his new jeans, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he was doing.

"Fuck Ben... bedroom. I wanna... fuck! You are so hot." I was rambling, I knew it. But who could blame me?

Ben's head was thrown back on the couch and his eyes were closed. I could see him picking up his hips a little bit with every pump of his arm. And he was making noises. He was making the kind of noises that make even my boxers suddenly too much clothing.

I stripped them off and rushed back to my knees between his legs. I slid my hands up the outside of his thighs, rubbing them a little bit, and stopped at the waistband. I looked up at him, silently asking if I could take them off.

He licked his lips and nodded. The pants were off, and as sexy as the boots were, I was so happy that they had been taken off sometime before the pizza was finished.

My mouth watered, he wasn't wearing any boxers and he was totally naked in front of me. I let out one big pant of breath and watched in fascination as the tip of his big, uncut cock twitched.

With no warning at all, I lowered my head and took him in my mouth. He tasted great, a little salty, but he just tasted like I thought he would. It took me a minute to get a rhythm going, it had been a while since I'd done this, and the man in front of me is definitely the biggest guy I'd ever seen.

I had a momentary spasm rack my body at that thought and took him a little too far into my mouth. I coughed, choked and sputtered a bit while I tried to remember how to breathe.

His big hands were gentle on the back of my neck and my back. I got my breathing back to normal and looked up at him, embarrassed as shit to have just choked while giving a blowjob.

"Sorry Ben." I tore my eyes away from his for a moment and he pulled my body up with his on the couch, cradling me.

"Don't be sorry. Perhaps the bedroom would be better. There are things I would like to do to you that require more room to maneuver around anyway."

Even as drowned in shame as I was, I heard the meaning behind those words and couldn't help teasing him.

"Oh yeah, what's that Ben?"

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk." Well, that made me stop breathing again. I ripped myself out of his arms and was half way to the bedroom before I heard him come up behind me.

He pressed his naked body up against mine and I shuddered. I could feel his hot cock rubbing against my ass and suddenly I couldn't move fast enough again.

I spun around and pulled him to me hard, crashing our mouths together. He got my mood right away and we tumbled into my bedroom without moving apart. When the back of my legs hit the bed, he shoved me down so roughly that I bounced back up and into his arms.

"Soon enough Ray. But I need to fuck you now. We'll cuddle later." He laughed at me as I was shoved back down onto the bed, on my stomach.

I ground myself into the mattress, my dick was so hard that it hurt. I could hear Ben chuckling behind me and I arched my back, lifting my ass off the bed. He rubbed his hand down my spine, ending at the cleft of my ass.

"What a pretty picture Ray. Are you ready?" Beyond words, I pressed backwards towards the heat of his body. He chuckled darkly, and it was such a hot sound that my dick twitched.

I felt him place a kiss at the base of my spine, then his tongue was running circles down my cheeks and running between them. I felt that wet heat from his mouth at my entrance and I pressed back towards him again.

Once I was a little stretched and a little wet, he pulled away and hovered his big body above mine so he could speak in my ear.

"Lube? I don't want to hurt you." I flung my arm out towards my bedside table for my trusty bottle of lube. Lube doesn't expire does it?

I pressed the bottle into his hands and then his weight was off me. I could hear him hissing between his teeth and figured that he was just as ready for this as I was. Then I felt something very big and blunt pressing into me.

I gritted my teeth, but my body welcomed the intrusion, even as long as it had been since the last time. We both moaned as he slid into me, inch by slow inch, until he was fully inside of my body. I felt whole and so... so... good. But moving would be better.

"Ungh, Ben... you gotta... move..." I tried to fuck him, but he grabbed my hips forcing me to be still. He growled at me.

"Ray if you want more than 20 seconds, stop moving. So tight and hot... fuck, Ray." My mountie using those dirty words in his husky sex voice made me whine. I needed some movement.

Finally, he started to move. It was slow at first, hesitant even, but I clenched around him and he got the hint that I wasn't going to break.

He was so big and so good, that with every thrust he hit that spot inside me that made me see stars. My dick exploded before he got 5 thrusts in.

I bucked and shot cum all over my sheets, without him ever touching my dick. Part of me was amazed. The rest of me was too concerned with keeping my body up so that he could keep fucking me the way that he was.

He yelled my name and I felt him thrust all the way inside me and pulse out. I felt like I was going to come apart at the seams, he felt so damn good. My arms finally gave out and we fell to the bed, him still inside of me.

"Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray...." He trailed off, lavishing every inch of skin he could reach with kisses. I winced a bit as he pulled out of me and I tried to roll over and face him, but he was gone from the bed.

I freaked a bit until I heard water running in the bathroom and figured that he went to wash up and brush his teeth. He came back with a warm washcloth for me, and slid back into bed.

I curled up beside him, knowing that, if I got my way, I'd never sleep alone again. I smiled as he kissed my forehead and my nose, my cheeks before ending at my mouth.

"I love you Ben. And I mean that literally this time."

He laughed once, and I could hear a hitch in his voice when he spoke.

"I know. I love you Ray."


End file.
